The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a touch-panel conductive sheet and a touch-panel conductive sheet.
Conductive sheets in which thin conductive wires are formed on a substrate are widely used in transparent electrodes of various electronic devices such as solar cells, inorganic EL elements, and organic EL elements, electromagnetic shields of various display devices, touch panels, transparent planar heating elements, and the like.
Particularly, the ratio of touch panels mounted on cell phones, portable game machines, and the like has increased in recent years, and a demand for conductive sheets for a capacitive touch panel capable of performing multipoint detection has burgeoned.
As an embodiment of a touch-panel conductive sheet, there is an embodiment in which a substrate, detection electrodes for detecting an input position which are provided on the front surface and the rear surface of the substrate, and lead-out wires for applying a voltage to the detection electrodes are provided. A flexible printed wiring board is connected to one end portions of the lead-out wires.
In this embodiment, since the lead-out wires exist on the front surface and the rear surface of the substrate, it is necessary to adhere the flexible printed wiring board to both of the surfaces. However, since there are many adhesion portions, there is a concern that moisture may easily penetrate therethrough and durability may deteriorate.
For example, a measure in which end portions of lead-out wires are collected on one surface side of a substrate so as to be connected to a flexible printed wiring board only on one surface has been considered for the above-described problem as disclosed in JP2009-123106A. More specifically, JP2009-123106A discloses an embodiment in which the end portions of the lead-out wires are drawn to the front surface side via a conductive material filling through holes.